


A Thin Disguise

by badly_knitted



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Disguise, Episode: s08e06 The Caretaker, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: The Doctor is going under deep cover, but his disguise isn’t as convincing as he thinks…





	A Thin Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #200: Disguise at fan_flashworks.
> 
>  **Spoilers:** The Caretaker.

The idea of the Doctor going under deep cover had been bizarre enough when he’d mentioned it in Clara’s flat; there was something about him that didn’t really lend itself to being easily disguised. Then again, Clara knew who he was, so maybe that gave her an unfair advantage over other people, aliens, whatever. 

She’d been willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, but not anymore. Not when he’s standing there in the staff room of her school, introducing himself as John Smith, the new caretaker. Brown coveralls and a broom do not constitute a disguise, not in Clara’s book. 

It’s hard to make up her mind whether to be amused or exasperated with him. No, on second thoughts, it’s not. Nothing about this is amusing. How can she keep her regular life and her… other life separate if the Doctor is here, doing whatever it is he’s doing? Aliens. It must be something to do with aliens; it always is, even when he won’t come out and admit it, so why is he so determined to keep her out of the loop this time?

This is a nightmare. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he weren’t encroaching on her territory, and just when she’d promised Danny her undivided attention too. But, how can the Doctor even think for a second that she wouldn’t recognise him just because he’s wearing a different coat? And how, in the name of all that’s reasonable, can he believe he’ll just blend in and no one will pay any attention to him? He doesn’t exactly do inconspicuous.

So, there are aliens in her school, or if not aliens, then something else; possibly something worse, although what could be worse Clara doesn’t want to hazard a guess at. Even assuming the Doctor manages to deal with this mysterious threat, with her career, her personal life, and her extracurricular activities set on a collision course, there’s no way this is going to end well!

The End


End file.
